Klaine Forever or not? A story based on the breakup
by KlaineLover79
Summary: Based on after the breakup, will Blaine get over Kurt? Will he ever see him again? Has Kurt found someone new? In progress, will have more chapters soon If you want me to?;)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note; Hi guys! I am twelve so this may not be the best ever fanfiction. Long story short, I'm going to write a fanfiction based on the break up building up to how Klaine get back together when I write an Xmas chapter! So here is my first short chapter! Please leave your comments in the reviews, but no hate mail please! Improvments or ideas will be accepted! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!;) **

**Oh and I do not own Glee or Klaine, it is owned by Ryan Murphy, FOX and the creators of **_**Glee.**_

_Buzz,Buzz,Buzz!_

The sound of Blaine's alarm clock ringed in his ear, he slammed his hand down on top of it and sat up. When he did so, his dark, curly hair flopped infront of his eyes. He groaned when he saw the time. _8-00am, _it read on his phone. "Time for school." He muttered under his breath and stood up stretching his muscles and yawning.

Blaine went into the shower turning up the heat to relax himself, New Directions have been very stressful lately and Blaine was more used to The Warblers. Hanging out, singing random songs from another P!nk or Katy Perry album. To Blaine, The Warblers were more than friends, they were his family. Then he reminded himself of that _one_ person. The person he truly loved. He shook it off, well he tried to anyway, he would never forget that terrible night._ Kurt's eyes filling up with tears as he heard the words come from Blaine's disgusted mouth; I was with someone..._

Blaine still went to the same coffee shop as he did with Kurt, sometimes he sits there, just staring into space. He would think about his lover and why he had gone and cheated on him but sometimes he remembered the most wonderful and unforgetable nights. Their first kiss, their first date, the night they made love to one another, the first text Blaine sent Kurt. _Courage._ Blaine was ready to go and get his daily coffee before school, it also gave him time to study because he never seemed to care enough, until the day before the actual exam.

Blaine opened the door to the fresh coffee smell and small chatter in all scattered places. He walked up to the counter to a waiter with his back to him drying some coffee cups. "Exuse me?" Blaine politely asked and the waiter turned around. Blaine's mouth dropped open like a tone of bricks were shoved inside of his mouth. The angel like face infront of him stared back to, but in the most beautiful way. The hazel-blue eyes connected with Blaine's which were looking him up and down as if he thought he wasn't real, the famous quiff hairstyle matching his complexion. "Kurt?" Blaine asked nearly choking on the words. Suddenly the figure was gone and a barista stood waving her hand in his face. "Hey, you alright? Medium drip as usual?" She asked curiously, Blaine nodded and handed her a few dollars as he grabbed his coffee.

For some reason, Blaine decided to keep Kurt's number. He had no idea why. After there..._break up, _he texted Kurt so many apologies that he spammed his inbox like a stalker for the past month. Kurt never replied to one. When Blaine sent him gifts, he sent them back unopened. No calls, texts, no nothing. Kurt had blocked him out completley. What if Kurt had found someone new? Blaine shivered at the idea and sipped his coffee. He missed the taste of Kurt's mocha flavored kiss that he recieved every time after their coffee dates.

Kurt was the thing he lived and would die for...

_**Hope you enjoyed!;)xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ **__**Authors note: I decided to do another chapter because my first one has went so well! No reviews yet but still, progress can be made. Anyway, I hope you like the second chapter and promtps and suggestions are taken! I dont know if sectionals is before reginals but i put it in instead! Sorry! Oh and Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX, not me...;) The flash back is from memory and I might have added a few things so...bare with me!;)**_

_Glee. Definition: Great delight or pleasure. _Yeah right.

Glee club had gotten worse since the seniors left, all the inspiration was gone. There was no _spark_ to it anymore. There was no..._Kurt._ Kurt was the person who made Glee special. Whenever someone was hurt or stuck in a problem, he was the one everyone turned to. Even Blaine. Glee had went down in popularity after everyone got over Nationals. _Nationals._ They weren't even ready for sectionals yet! Tina was still over obsessing about how Blaine was; _The New Rachel _and Artie was the target, Marley and Kitty are at each other like wild cats and Unique/Wade is trying to be the new Mercedes with his/her little sarky phrases shooting out of his/her mouth! Blaine was just in the background, so was Sam really, and Brittany. Well Brittany, was just _Brittany._ But this weeks rehersal went really bad...

"Settle down guys! Now, since sectionals is coming up, I have chose a selection of songs which I think ar-" was interupted by echoed groans and heavy exhales of breathe. " , cant we choose the songs? Seriously, this isn't the 70's anymore!" Tina moaned her doing her famous _face-palm_ expression. Artie agreed and so did the rest of the club. Blaine sat there, he really wasn't interested anymore. Blaine used Glee Club as a day dreaming spot, no one took notice so niether did he. He loved it because he could day dream all long, but most of them would be bad dreams. About Kurt. About the terrible night...

_"Kurt, I needed you, but you weren't there!" Blaine cryed at Kurt seeing his own eyes filling up. "And you didn't think that I missed you, or wanted to see you? You dont think that I wasn't tempted to quit my job and come and find you!? Blaine, I love you but I would never, ever do something like __that__ to you! Its too much Blaine!" Kurt cryed back his usual angelic face turned red from his tears._

"BLAINE!" The whole club shouted as Blaine snapped back to reality, whiping the tears away from his eyes. "What do you want? Are you actually going to include me now?" Blaine snapped at them looked down at his feet. The club groaned and to Blaine's surprise some of the cursed under their breathe obsviously annoyed of his remarks.

Blaine sat there for the rest of the rehersal, eyes meeting with a few of the members who apologised through there eyes and hand gestures to some of the other members miming _'It was them!' _or _'It was there fault!'_ Blaine rolled his eyes at every whispered _'Sorry.'_ he got and quickly paced out of the room when the bell rang. Various eyes stared after him blinking in shock.

_**Thanks for reading guys and make sure to leave a comment or prompt for the next chapter! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for following my story! My chapters are quite small because this week has been freakin' busy! Anyhoo, I will try to do longer ones in the future!Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy not me! Woah, do i have to put that every time?;) The first part is a texting convo so yeah, go klaine fluff!**_

_Hi Blaine, just wanted to know if you want to have coffee with me. We need to talk x-Kurt_

**I know we do, our usual place?-Blaine**

_Ok. Blaine, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you since..you admitted. I was, shocked. But you didn't even tell me what you was doing there, so that's why I want us to talk. I hope you understand x-Kurt_

**I do. I still love you Kurt and I want us to work.-Blaine**

_How about we talk about this at the coffee shop? Its a bit cold-hearted via texting. That wasn't meant harsh or anything. x-Kurt_

**See you at three? x-Blaine**

_Sure x-Kurt_

Blaine stared at the conversation on his phone, that was the first time they had spoken in months. Blaine got all teary when he saw the first message and when he sent his second text to Kurt, he didn't know how the words got into the text itself! Blaine was ready _way_ to early and was reading the conversation over and over in the coffee shop. His nervously sipped his Medium drip with Kurt's mocha and the other side of the table, without his angelic lover there sipping at it having a moan about Rachel's sense of style.

When the coffee door opened Blaine looked up, and as beautiful as ever, there was Kurt. Blaine nearly chocked on his coffee as Kurt smiled and came to sit with him. Kurt set his satchel down and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Thanks for coming." Kurt said his eyes sparkling like diamonds, making Blaine cringe because of his over the top oh-lets-stare-at-him eyes which _actually_ turned Kurt on. Well, he thought so. Blaine squeezed his hand in return.

"So, Blaine. Why did you- wait rephrase what did you do with _that _person on that night?" Kurt said and you could tell there was pain in his eyes. Blaine flashed back with his mouth describing everything to Kurt...

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

_**The door swung open and a tall,slim elegant boy stood there in a warbler uniform. "Whats up Blainey? Want someone fresh?" The boy said in a seducing tone. Blaine stared at him then he walked in. The boy followed after closing the door. Blaine sat down with the boy. Eli.C was his name to Blaine. The boy literally leaned in and so did Blaine then he stopped. He slapped the boy and ran out. "I cant do this! I love Kurt!" He cried as he went out tears in his eyes.**_

When Blaine snapped back to reality, he was crying and Kurt was there wiping his tears away. "Blaine." Kurt said as he played with Blaines curls, Blaine looked up his eyes red and Kurt smiled. "You didn't cheat on me." He said simply. Blaine nodded, "It was like cheating wasnt it?" He asked confused. "God, Blaine! You are so silly! I forgive you!" Kurt said and leaned into to touch his lips to Blaine's.

The kiss was like heaven, a water-bomb full of joy bursting inside of Blaine's stomach. Their lips moved together perfectly, like they did everytime they had ever made-out. Kurt pulled away leaning his forehead against Blaine's with the taste of mocha and surprisingly chocolate lingering on his tongue. Kurt flavor.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered still holding Kurts cheek. "I love you too, Blaine Anderson." Kurt replyed his eye staring into Blaine's before their blissful kiss was repeated over and over again.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed and I will carry on tommorow doing some more Klaine fluff and make sure to leave a review or prompt for the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked my last chapter! Since I saw 'The role you were born to play' episode I have been obsessing over Blaine/Darren breaking down on stage! He looked cute but depressed at the same time! Aww poor Blaine! Anyways, this chapter is certainly going to be good. Dalton Academy and..yes you've guessed! The warblers! *dun dun dun!* Yep, I will be writing some Wes,david,nick,jeff and the evil little meercat sebastian! Also, a it of BADBOY BLAINE in this chapter! Oooo!**_

_**By the way, I do not own glee or the charecters they belong to ryan murphy and fox. Enjoy!**_

"What the hell dude!? I thought we were a team!?" "Why?" "Seriously!?" Was all Blaine heard that Glee Club rehersal as he announced transfering back to Dalton Academy. Blaine had felt so alone at Mckinley and still did, and he missed all of his crazy bromance's he had with Wes and David back with The Warblers. And to Blaine's surprise, Kurt had started a part time job there helping out with the Music classes, a bonus for Blaine to sneak out of whichever lesson he had and listen to Kurt babble on about _Antonio Vivaldi_ or some other weird italian dude who composed some tunes on a _Harpsichord._ He had no idea what it was.

_The next day..._

Blaine fixed his hair in his dorm room, wondering if his friends would be surprised or not to see him back. He did his tie, shoved on his blazer and was ready to go.

"Courage." He muttered to himself as he walked out to go to Music. He recieved some friendly smiles and fist bumps as he strode on towards class. When he walked in, it was like a tsunami had hit and tackled him to the ground. Half of his old Warbler friends had all jumped on him giving him massive hugs. "Guys, seriously. I can't breathe." Blaine struggled as he tried to stand up. Immediatley, all of the guys got up. "Blaine! Your back!" Wes exclaimed and gave him a manly hug, once again, "I totally have to show you my new gavel!" Everyone groaned and there were a few mock punches thrown at him too.

"What he means, is that were glad to have you back. And joining the Warblers perhaps?" David said in a pleading tone. Blaine nodded and a thankful smile was on David's face. Nick and Jeff walked up to Blaine hand in hand giggling with each other, "Great to have you back, Blaine. It wasn't the same without you. And we're sorry about your eye earlier this year." Jeff said as Nick squeezed his hand. "It's ok guys, I'm fine now." Blaine reassured.

The rest of the morning went pretty fast, Music with Kurt, English with Wes then Drama with Jeff. Lunch was approaching and Blaine,Wes,David,Nick and Jeff walked to the caferteria talking about their next Warbler rehersal when something was thrown in Blaine's face. An ice cold slushie. Many of the guys in the room gasped and Blaine whiped his eyes to see...Sebastian. "Welcome back." He laughed with his little meercat features making him look like some cartoon disney prince. Blaine grabbed him by the blazer and shove him up agaisnt a wall.

"What is your problem!?" He yelled while Sebastian had a terrified look on his face, the confidence in him slowly drowning in the waters of fear. " I-I. " Sebastian stuttered and Blaine let him go watching him run down the corridor.

In the bathroom, he was washing the slushie. He refused help from the other guys as they knew nothing about the stuff in those things. Blaine was rinsing the ice out of his hair when someone entered the room. "Need any help Blaine?" The voice sounded soothing and angelic. Kurt. Blaine shut the tap of and ruffled his hair letting it dry for a bit. "I'll be fine. Its not the first time." Blaine said huffing as he looked at his uniform. Kurt stepped forward biting his lip, he grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and leaned against the side with him. "Come to my apartment tonight?" Kurt whispered softly into Blaine's ear, somehow seductivley. Blaine nodded pressing a slow and passionate kiss to Kurts lips and soon they were quietly making out with each other. Kurt thought;_Well, I think my class can wait for a while._

_**And thats it for this chapter! My next chapter will be a very descriptive making out session nearly going all the way but not that far. I cant master THAT type of writing anyway. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review or your thoughts below! Thanks and bye!;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A really important message from the author, me of course! **_

_**Im so sorry guys, but I wont be able to post the next chapter for a couple of days now! * sad aww's and sighs in the background * I know, I know. But for the meantime you can catch up on some season 4 glee * cheers * or read some other Klaine fluff on here! * more cheers * **_

_**I know this is a total 'OH MY GRILLED CHEESUS!' moment for you guys, but hey, life goes on. **_

_**ANYWAY! **_

_**If you have any idea for the next and probably **__**FINAL **__**chapter. Please leave a review below! **_

_**SO! I have a few suggestions for you to read like;**_

_**Take a chance on me by hanabannana **_

_**OR**_

_**The BodyGuard by VisionImpossible.**_

_**Sorry for any inconveinience and I am not stealing or owning any of the fanfictions in this message I am just giving credit to the authors. Thankyou and see you soon guys!**_

_**Klaine hugs and Klaine kisses, Mwah,Mwah!**_


	6. Chapter6: Klaine-tastic

_**Hey guys! This is the final chapter! I know, its early for it to finish, but I seriously want to do a whole massive load of mini stories of how the breakup could be solved or how it could have been worse or better. So this is going to be a little chapter summing up alot of Klaine's fluff and memories into well, you'll have to see.. *dun dun dun!* Also, it is a very short but cute ending! **_

_**AND.. IF YOU WANT ME DO MORE KLAINE STUFF OR WHATEVER YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR COMMENT ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO DO...OTHERWISE I'LL FORGET. *FACE PALM* SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT THIS LONG! BUT, IF YOU LOVE KLAINE YOULL FORGIVE ME! ;)**_

_**For The Record, I do not own glee or Klaine, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy.**_

The repetitive smooth, soft motion's against Blaine's lips litterally kept him sane. He could not even belive Kurt had taken him back after what he had done to him. Blaine smiled into the kiss, loving the taste of..well, Kurt. Then, to Blaine's surprise Kurt pulled back and leant against Blaine's chest on the coach. Rachel was out with Finn, so Kurt and him had the whole apartment to themselves...for the whole night.

"Blaine?" The most beautiful angelic voice asked softly, Blaine looked down to Kurt and fiddled with his perfect hair. "Yes sweetie?" Blaine replied his voice melting like honey making Kurt's heart beat speed up. "I want you so bad tonight, but Rachel could walk in any moment. I'm sorry." He admitted, mentally face palming himself in his head when Blaine giggled and poked Kurt. "Kurt, I dont mind. You know I dont. We schedule it remember?" Blaine reminded him while he blushed bright pink. _Thats the Kurt I know. _"Oh, yeah." Kurt whispered, hugging Blaine closer. "Remember our first time?" He asked Blaine, then they flashed back;

**I love you,**___was the only word that came out of their mouths for that hour as they connected with each other for the first time. Blaine, at first, was careful as he didn't want to hurt Kurt. But, Kurt was alot more needy than Blaine had expected..._

"Yeah, that night was...was...so amazing their is no word for it." Blaine babbled out, kissing Kurt's forehead. They snuggled on the bed, talking about their past and hopefully their future.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"You know when you said you didn't know how to describe our first time?"

"Uh-huh."

"I have a word for it."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Klaine-tastic."

Blaine looked down at Kurt, and smiled. "I love you so much." He muttered as he leant in for another kiss, and they continued blissfully into their romantic forever...

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE!?**_


End file.
